Only Hope
by xXTomboysRuleXx
Summary: Two puffs and ruffs gets new powers. They go to a magic world. Can they trust anyone? Are they being tricked? What will Brick and Blossom do when they find something they were not suppose to? Mostly reds with some blues. NO GREENS.
1. How it All Happen

tomboysrule-well the PPG and RRB are not going to be here for awhile 'cause I put a sleeping spell on them that should stop working at the end of this story. Well, I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

><p>How it All Happen<p>

* * *

><p><em>A young teenage girl was flying around at night when, all-of-a-sudden, she saw a strange pink, red , sky blue and ocean blue light near a silver tree that she had never saw before. Out of curiosity she flew down and saw four books. A sky blue one labeled wind, ice and water, an ocean blue one labeled water and ice, a red one labeled fire, nature, water and ice, and a pink one labeled ice, water, fire, air and nature. She took a step closer and the pink light grew and flew straight in to her arms. That's when she noticed a pink gem on it. It glowed even brighter and it blasted out. She dropped the book and an image appeared. It was a young woman in her mid 20's. "hello, my name is Eve and I'm hear to tell you that you're one of the four people to help us out. You see our world is falling apart, the world of magic, and you are one of the four only hope. You shall read this book and learn everything in it, but before you do know this…trust no one not even friends or family. The evil is near and you will do everything you can to protect both dimensions. You must help find the others and you will start with person number two which will own the read book. If you can not find them then you can not fight. Once you go home don't tell anyone except those who see through you. Also, before I forget you might find them all at the same time but your job is to give the next person his book. Good bye Blossom Utonium." and the light disappeared.<em>

"_I better get home quick," Blossom said to her self. She reached down to grab the book that apparently belonged to her than went too the other books. She noticed that the blue ones were gone and the red one was still there. She picked that up and put it in her bag hopping to hid it and flew home._

* * *

><p><em>tomboysrule -plz R&amp;R<em>


	2. Rest of the Team 'N' New Enemies

TBR-im TBR and I don't own the PPG or RRB. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Rest of the Team 'N' New Enemies<p>

* * *

><p>Blossom rushed home as fast as she can and entered the door. "hello Blossom, where were you," asked the Professor.<p>

"I was at the library," Blossom said, a little bit slow but lucky for her he didn't notice, but Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles did. They sat down to eat dinner and once done Blossom went outside and sat on the roof.

"are you okay, Bloss what really happen?" Blossom turned around to see Brick, Boomer and Bubbles all looking at her with concern.

"what makes you th-" but she stopped mid-sentence when she realized something. She looked at Brick and put the pieces together. It all made since. "I'll be right back." she said and zoomed to her house to get her book bag only to see it in the hands of the Professor. "Professor, what are you doing."

"I want, the book." he said in a voice so scary it scared Blossom.

"NO!" she yelled so loud it caused Bubbles Brick and Boomer to run in to the room.

"what happen Blossom," Bubbles asked.

"give me my book bag now," Blossom yelled not paying attention to Bubbles. She new that that wasn't the Professor.

"I'll give it to you when you get the book out," the professor said still in a scary voice. He turned around to reveal his eyes completely black.

"okay I'll get the books out only if you give me my bag," the 'Professor' walked to them and gave Blossom her bag. "thank you now…RUN GUYS." she yelled running as fast as she could out of the house with the others following.

"Blossom what's going on," Boomer asked as they took of in to the air.

"we need to leave, and Brick once we land I need to give you something," she replied quickly.

She took a risk and looked back only to have her eyes widen. There was Buttercup and Butch right behind them and she took out her book and asked for help. The book opened up and there was a transportation spell. She motioned them to land and they did. Blossom quickly grabbed one of Brick's hand and he grabbed Bubbles' who grabbed Boomer's. She said the spell and they went to the magic dimension.

As soon as they got there they were on a hill with a magnificent view. The view was almost breath taking. The sky had a golden look indicating that it was sunset. The city was almost peaceful and very clean. But if you turned around you could tell that darkness was trying to get in.

Blossom motioned the all to sit down and before anyone could say anything she explained everything. "…then I said the words and we ended up here."

"okay and so you think that im the next one to help them out?" Brick asked.

"yes which reminds me your book is right…here," Blossom said grabbing a red book out of her bag and handing it to Brick. Once she did the book glowed red and a light shot out of the book, and Eve appeared.

"hello my name is Eve and you are one of the four people to help the magic world. Im sure that Blossom Utonium told you everything and I hope you under stand that you will all need to work together in order to beat the evil. There isn't much to say but give the next book to the next person, and trust no one but me and your team. Good bye Brick Jojo." the light disappeared and a book appeared in front of Brick. It was sky blue and glowing slightly. Brick instantly knew who to give it to. So he picked the book up and handed it to Bubbles who took it and then the same thing happened. Bubbles handed an ocean blue book to Boomer and the same thing happened to him.

"kay guys what type of powers do you have 'cause I have water, wind, and nature," Boomer asked/said.

"I have the same as you," Bubbles said

"I got fire, ice, wind and nature," Brick said.

"well, i got the same as Brick," Blossom said

"hmm… maybe its because your one im two Bubbles three and Boomers Four," Brick suggested.

Blossom's face lighten up as she said "put the books together." when they did a beam shot out in a mixture of red pink and blue and Eve showed up again with a huge smile on her face.

"congratulations guys you have done it, you have all agreed to help our world and your world. Now I will be your guide to teach you all of the spells in each book. If you have any farther questions come to my castle. It will be in the middle of the city for witches and warlocks. Once there I will try to do my best to tell you everything. Good bye." and the light was gone.

"okay guys look in your book and find a transportation spell," Blossom ordered.

They took the books out and read the spell, transport us to Eves castle. They were at a big castle that was rainbow colored and in military pattern. **(A/N: its hideous.) **"that's one ugly home, and don't you think the spells are a little to easy" Brick said.

"yea, your right, Brick, about both of those things," Blossom agreed.

"should we go in," Bubbles asked.

"yea, we should," Blossom again agreed.

They entered the castle unaware of what lies ahead and how hard the training will be.

* * *

><p>Tomboysrule-im starting to think I missed up on my summary a bit, I'll have to change that later. Anyways R&amp;R plzz or I wont update. I swear I wont until you do.<p> 


	3. Help Her or don't Task 1

TBR- iiii'mmmm baaaaaack

Buttercup-great

Butch-this is just what we need

TBR-shut the hell up you two! Any ways I own nothing but the idea. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Help Her or don't. Task 1<p>

* * *

><p>The four kids walked in to the ugly castle. The more they walked the more they regretted it than they herd a blood turning scream.<p>

"lets go check it out," Blossom said. She ran a head.

"blossom, wait," Brick yelled after her, but she didn't stop.

They all ran to where they thought they heard a scream. Then when they entered a room they heard it again only in a different direction, so they ran there. By the time they got there they saw a woman chained to a wall across the room. The room looked a lot like one of those dungeons you would see in a horror film. The woman seemed to be in pain and when she looked up she had a sinister look in her eyes. Boomer and Bubbles didn't catch it for they stared in horror, (babies) but Brick and Blossom did.

"well, lets go help her," Bubbles said running one direction while Boomer the other.

"Bubbles/Boomer NOOO!" Blossom and Brick yelled. They charged their naïve siblings and just as a black light shot out of the woman's hands they got in front of them and mad a powerful force field to block it. Then they shot fire at the woman who screamed in pain and passed out.

"congratulations you two. You have just passed task one," Eve said as she walked in too the room. "as for you, Bubbles and Boomer, you will try again tomorrow and see if you can find out if you are suppose to save the person or not to. Blossom and Brick you will start task two tomorrow as of right now lets go have dinner and ill answer all of your question. Follow me." they all followed her. As they got closer Brick pulled Blossom to the side.

"Bloss, do you trust her."

"not really, but don't worry. Lets give her a chance and if the stuff she teaches us is wrong then we leave ASAP."

"and if anything happens."

"I don't know, but nothing will happen. Right?"

"if something happens to you…uh I mean us then we'll fight."

"…yea we'll fight," Blossom and Brick both left to go eat.

"where were you guys," Boomer asked.

"just talking," Brick replied.

"well, come on lets eat," Bubbles said in her sweet yet innocent voice.

They sat down and started to eat and when Blossom and Brick were going to take a sip of there drinks Boomer and Bubbles yelled "no don't drink tha-" to late.

Blossom and Brick's face turned red and as their lips turned blue. They couldn't breath and fell to the ground.

"Eve help they're having an allergic reaction," Bubbles practically yelled.

"oh my, here sprinkle some of this on them," Eve handed the a small bag Full of this silver dust. They did as they were told and sprinkled some of the dust on them. They both gasped for air and slowly blacked out. "they will need some rest, follow me and I'll show you your room."

"okay," Bubbles and Boomer replied. They picked up the passed out puff and ruff and followed Eve.

As they walked down Eve asked "so, what are they allergic to."

"well, they are allergic to pork," Boomer said.

"strawberries," Bubbles said.

"lettuce."

"carrots."

"lilacs."

"Forget-Me-Not."

"and sunflowers," they said at the same time.

"oh my that's a lot of things."

"yep."

"here are your rooms hope you enjoy your stay," and she left.

They entered the room and saw four beds two to one side and two the other. On the left was one red and one pink bed that were only a foot a part. The walls were red and pink stripes. On the other side one bed was deep ocean blue and the other baby blue. The walls had dark blue and light blue splashes on turquoise. The main part was the fact that all of ther stuff was there. Posters, toys, games, books, electronics, every thing. They only had two bath rooms that were also on there side and three more rooms. One was labeled study, another art studio, and the last one music.

"wow, its like they knew we were coming," Boomer joked.

"no kidding," Bubbles said then she looked at Blossom and Brick who were still sleeping. "we should put them in bed."

"yea we should. Brick is heavy," Boomer again joked. Bubbles giggled at that.

"so is Blossom," they walked over to the red and pink bed then tucked Blossom and Brick in.

* * *

><p>TBR-I hoped you liked it<p>

Reds-why did you make us have an allergic reaction!

TBR-I don't know

*awkward silence*

Blues- if you review she'll update

TBR-cuz at the moment im not interested in this story… Later


	4. AWAKE!

TBR-sup guys I am back and afraid that I am going to update a bit slower. That's what happens when you have school. I will have to try my best to keep up. Last year I didn't do so good. Any ways on with the story. Oh, and you know the drill I don't anything but the idea, Eve and some other things. I think you will find out what.

PPG&RRB- BOO!

TBR-*jumps* what the-? I thought you guys were asleep! Oh well back to bed you go. *sprinkles sleeping powder on them* enjoy the story!

Something's not right

When Brick and Blossom woke up they found themselves in a room they didn't recognize. They look around and saw that on one half everything was pink and red and the other light blue and dark blue.

"your awake!" Bubbles squealed, causing the reds to flinch a bit.

"Bubbles not so loud. My head is pounding," Blossom complained. Brick nodded slowly.

"sorry," she apologized. "we we're just so worried that's all."

"yea," Boomer said coming out of nowhere. This made Blossom jump and shot an eye beam at him while Brick just simply jumped and fell to the ground. "OW! Come on guys!"

"sorry," Blossom apologized. Boomer went over to Brick and helped him up and back to bed. "so, um. What happened? Where are we?"

Bubbles looked to Boomer. "you mean you don't remember? You ate something you shouldn't have and had an allergic reaction about the same time as Brick. Eve didn't know you two were allergic to… some things." Bubbles explained.

"she didn't know?" Blossom asked. "that's weird."

"it was an honest mistake, Blossom." Bubbles said.

"yeah, I know." Blossom said. She got out of bed. "how long have we been out?"

"one day." Boomer said. "and three hours."

Brick nodded before also getting out of bed. He surveyed the room a little bit before heading for the bathroom. Blossom on the other hand looked threw everything on her side of the room. She found out that there were dozens of books in between her and Bricks bed. Looking threw them she found some of her favorite authors.

"it's nice isn't it." Bubbles said. "one huge room split into four with everything we like! If Butch and Buttercup were here they would've been so shocked. They would've loved it here." Bubbles frowned.

Blossom looked to her sister then to Boomer who was also frowning. "guys, you need to remember that they weren't them. They were possessed by some evil force." Bubbles looked up from the ground to meet Blossom's eyes. "but yeah, they would've loved it."

Brick exited the bathroom and said, "lets go get something to eat. I'm starved." Blossom nodded in agreement.

"yeah, same here."

Bubbles giggled before saying, "well duh! You havn't eaten in over 24 hours!"

"so why don't we go downstairs." Boomer suggested. He walked out of the room followed by the other three.

TBR-SO THAT'S MY STORY! I'm sorry I had to make it so short. The thing Is I'm still on writters block and after 2 years I kinda forgot about it. But then I found this and thought that maybe I'll just quickly finish it up.

Blossom- she forgot about her six favorite people in the world.

TBR- -_- yeah…. My six favorite people in the world. Right after the first 500.

Butch- you know, I bet I could make me number one ;)

Buttercup- *grabs my mallet and knocks him out* don't forget to R&R! and leave some sugestions so TBR can finish this story she didn't want to include me in.

TBR- my story's not lame. And you know damn well why I didn't include you.

Buttercup- yeah, yeah. -_-


	5. Eve?

TBR- HEY GUYS! I am so sorry that's it's taking me so long to update. But after some help I got an idea. This story will be longer than all the others and I do hope you'll enjoy. Oh, and one more thing. I would like to thank Dragonblaze66 for the idea of this chapter. With out this dude, I wouldn't have been able to update until next month. Now, on with the story!

Blossom- wait, we don't get to speak?

Brick- that's not fair. -.-

TBR- shut up! I already said 'on with the story' so that means no one should talk!

Boomer- but you forgot to mention something

TBR- WHAT! :(

Bubbles- TomboysRule does not own any characters in this story except Eve and her magical kingdom. Also, starting next chapter, a surprise will be found for all viewers. Bubye!

TBR- -_- …. What she said

The four teens made their way down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"boy I'm starving." Blossom said. Brick nodded in agreement. But he couldn't help feeling like something was off.

"you guys just wait a few minutes and I'll cook something up for you." Bubbles said with a smile on her face.

Boomer walked over to the fridge and pulled out some things. While the two blues were busy in the kitchen, **(A/N: not what any of you pervs might think. They're **_**just**_** cooking)** Brick and Blossom decided to wonder around the castle for a bit. That is until they heard someone talking.

"look, I know you disagree with me. But these four aren't like that. They will be on my side the whole time. they're not like the previous subjects." Brick and Blossom looked at each other with a condused expression.

"I understand what you think. But for all we know they will work against us. Then we will be forced to lock them up along with the rest." This voice sounded familular to the two teens. But they couldn't seem to figure out why.

"will you just trust me? Look, they have another test today and I can prove you wrong." With that Brick and Blossom both fled.

Once the two were back in their rooms they both started to pace.

"what on earth was that about?" Brick asked.

Blossom shrugged. "I have no idea." She said. "subjects? What are we, a science experiment?"

Brick gave Blossom a look. "really?" Blossom smiled sheepishly. "it's like we're playing a game of chess." Brick finally said.

Blossom was confused at first, but then she caught on. "she's the queen, and we're her pawns." Brick nodded. "so that other guy must be the king. And the people before us-" she stopped as realization strucked. Blossom began to frantically look threw her stuff.

"blossom?" Brick asked. "what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something." Blossom replied. Then she showed up with two different photos. "ah ha! Found it."

Brick looked at the two pictures. One was of her and her sisters and then the other was of all six of them. "why do we need that?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "look at Buttercup." Brick did as told. "you see anything different?" Brick shook his head. Blossom sighed knowing that she was going to have to explain everything. "ever since the alliance our green siblings have been acting weird. I always thought is was because of the new situation we were in. and a year later I got used to it. But only now can I see that I thought something was wrong, because something actually was! Buttercup was acting differently but we thought she was the same person. The thing is that she wasn't!"

Brick went into deep thought and then he realized what Blossom was talking about.

_Flash back_

_Brick was in the living room reading a book when Butch and Buttercup came down stairs. Buttercup was giggling at Butch who had a huge smile on his face. The two headed for the door but stopped at the sound of Brick's voice._

"_what are you two laughing about?" he asked._

"_nothing, just mind your own business." Butch said. Brick raised an eyebrow. _

"_then where are you two headed?"_

"_we're going to play some ball." Buttercup said._

"_then where you're ball?" Brick asked. Butch glared at his brother._

"_we're going to buy one." He snarled. Then the two left. _

_That's when Blossom and Bubbles came downstairs. _

"_where are those two going?" Bubbles asked._

_Brick shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. Buttercup said that they were going to play some ball. But Butch said that they we're going to buy one."_

"_that's weird." Blossom said. "Buttercup told me that she was going to go see a movie." _

"_buttercup lied to you?" Bubbles asked, clearly shocked._

"_yeah," Blossom said with a hard expression, "I guess she did." _

_End of flash back._

"Buttercup lied to you. And she knows better than to do that." Brick stated.

"yes, and have you noticed something different in her features?"

"uh," Brick started. "they started to grow?"

Blossom frowned and threw a pillow at him. "no! her eyes were a shade darker than usual."

"oh." Brick looked back at the two pictures and saw that she was right. "ever since the alliance those two have been acting weird. I mean, Butch wasn't as competitive, the two were getting along, Buttercup lied to you. It just doesn't sound like our siblings."

"because they weren't. they were someone else." Blossom said. "we need to get to the bottom of this. Lets start tomorrow when everyone is asleep." Brick nodded in agreement.

Eve made her way to the kitchen and saw everyone eating. "good evening everyone," she said with a cheerful smile, "I hope everyone has made them selves at home." Bubbles nodded. "good. Now, after you're done eating I have another test for you. This will test your guys' friendship and loyalship. Understood?" everyone nodded. "good. Now meet me in the main hall in one hour." And with that she left the room.

"I don't know why, but I can't wait for these tests to end." Blossom said.

Bubbles gasped, "Blossom, not wanting to do a test?" she stood up and pointed a spoon at Blossom. "who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Blossom couldn't help but laugh. Bubbles joined not too long after.

Boomer looked between the two and then to Brick who shrugged. "girls," Boomer started, "can't live with them, can't live without them." This earned him a smack across upside the head. "ow!" now it was Brick's turn to laugh.

As the three teens laughed none of them were aware that down below the basement, four unknown shadows where running around the corridor.

"come on," a female voice said. It was smooth and sounded like angles. "we have to get out of here and warn the mistress."

"okay genius, and how do you expect us to do that? Last time we tried we ended up down here." A male voice spoke.

"no time for talking, we have to keep moving." The first girl said.

"moving where?" a voice bellowed around the room. A figure stepped into the light. "you four should really stop trying to leave. You won't get far without being caught."

A male stepped forward, "get out of the way Eve. We don't work for you anymore."

Eve shook her head. "such a shame. I was really hoping you guys would join my side. but oh well, I have new subjects now. Some who won't fail me."

"we didn't fail you! You failed us!" a different female voice spoke up. It was horse, like it hasn't had water in days.

"who are these newcomers?" the first female asked. Eve smiled wickedly.

"lets just say, they are the ones who will help me achieve victory." Eve waved her hands and the four figures disappeared. With that Eve proceeded to walk down the hall.

TBR- So I think this is all I am going to write for today. In the next chapter things really start to take a twist. Brick and Blossom find out what's going on and form a plan. Bubbles and Boomer become Eve's favorite, and four faces are tortured. I know this story is moving along fast, but for good reason. I hope you guys can trust me as to where I am taking you and don't forget to R&R your thoughts and PM me if you have any ideas once so ever.

Bubbles- so Eve is an evil person.

Buttercup- no, she just has a secret love for toast.

Boomer- Eve is in love with toast!?

TBR- *face palm* no Boomer, she was just being sarcastic.

Boomer and Bubbles- ooh


End file.
